I Knew You Were Trouble (Used To Be Back To Black)
by Jemily4eva
Summary: The Winx are finally living the life with their band taking off and their loving boyfriend. Then out of the blue Helia dumps Flora for his ex, and a evil force threatens to destroy the Earth. What more could go wrong?
1. Back to Black

**Hey i've had this idea for so moany months now and since i finally have some free time and many ideas i decided no time like the present**

**Disclaimer:i dont own winx club or any songs used if i did Nick would get the version right and their voices would sound better**

* * *

><p>"We have to WHAT!"<p>

Those are the words Musa threw at Jason as he sits poised behind his desk despite the yelling teen on the other side of his desk

"Calm down Musa you girls have the talent and the stage presence but do you have what it takes to beat competition and they are good so you better be prepared." With a wave of his hand he showed that he was done explaining. Musa made a huff and ran to tell the girl's the news.

"You will never guess what I just found out" Musa exclaimed as she stormed in the Love &Pet shop since it was closed for the day.

"What is it" Stella asked as the rest of the girl's looked up

"I went to Jason to talk to him about the contract and apparently we have to compete against three other bands and win if we want it"

"So he just told you today?" Techna asks wondering why the last minute warning.

"Yes and he says that they're good and we should be prepared" Musa replied still a little upset

"Well then we should get practicing then how about we sing a song at the Usual Place" Bloom suggested trying to placate Musa's irritation.

"That's a perfect idea and I just finished writing a song" Musa said her face lighting up. They made their way over to the Fruity Music Bar and started setting as they noticed the absence of six boys

"Hey where are the Guys?" Layla asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Helia called and said they were taking the day off to go back to Magix for a short time they should be back by the day of the competition." Flora said answering everyone's question. They nodded and started to play the new song for the crowd.

_(Livin on a High Wire by Lemonade Mouth listen to it sounds amazing)_

**Layla:** Listen Up

This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>When music was up in our heads<br>She said

**Musa:** I've been out on the edge  
>Breathing a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams  
>I took a chance<br>Held out for everything I've got here  
>I've been feeling this life's a circus<br>Hanging on without a fear

**All:** Living on a high wire  
>Running through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me  
>I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight rope  
>No net<br>High hopes  
>Step back<br>I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na  
>Living on a high wire<br>Na na na na na na na na  
>Living on a high wire<p>

**Techna:** This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>When music was up in our heads<br>She said

**Bloom:** Big top turning around  
>No clowns<br>I'm running as I hit the ground  
>Front row<br>Big show is sold out  
>So I'm ready for the crowd roar<br>Lets go  
><strong>Stella: <strong>I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without fear<br>Yeah

**All: **Living on a high wire  
>Running through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me  
>I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight rope  
>No net<br>High hopes  
>Step back<br>I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na  
>Living on a high wire<br>Na na na na na na na na  
>Living on a high wire<br>**Layla:** When it comes to the beat  
>Seeing that the hands are moving<br>Move off your seat  
>Achievements what we're really doing<br>Freedom of speech  
>I'm in it just to win it<br>I'm springing it  
>I can see it<br>In the end that you can be it  
>'Cause it's patience<br>It's statements  
>Famous greatness<br>Moving till you make it through  
>And baby you can make it too<p>

**Flora: **Living on a high wire  
>You can't shake me<br>I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net  
>High hopes<br>Step back  
>I'm gonna make it over!<p>

**All (Flora in parenthesis): **Na na na na na na na na na  
>Living on a high wire<br>Na na na na na na na na na  
>(Living on a high wire)<p>

Na na na na na na na (Yeah!) na na  
>Living on a high wire<p>

Na na na na na na na na na  
>Living on a high wire<p>

The crowd roared and applauded as the girl finished and the girls all shared the same thougt _We are so ready_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Magix…..<p>

"Hello boys. I know this might be a bad time but I have an important mission for you" Saladin said as he addressed the boys in front of them

"There's a potential threat to not only Magix but Earth as well a man named Falicie has recently appeared he was one of Baltor's old acquaintances and we have proof that he is planning to take over the dimensions. We just need to figure out what his plan is or how much support he has.

"Excuse me headmaster not to be rude but I don't think we can just go up to him and say hey we know you want to take over the world let's be friends so how exactly are we going to do this?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"I was getting there….. You see he has a daughter your age…" the boys all glanced at each other knowing what this meant

"So we might have to break up with our girlfriends to impress her?" Riven asked incredulous.

"No you see she goes more for the sensitive guy whi like poetry and all that." Saladin responded as all eyes shifted to Helia who was unusually pale.

"I can't break up with Flora I love her!" Helia exclaimed speaking for the first time.

"I'm sorry Helia but you must for the fate of the world and none of you can say anything to the girls until the mission is over you are dismissed. They left in quiet as Helia picked up his phone about to do the most heartbreaking thing ever.

Back in Gardenia

"I can't believe how great that went we are so ready for this competition." Musa exclaimed. Flora was about to reply when the phone rang she looked at the I.D. her eyes lighting up when she saw Helia's name.

"Hello" she said with a smile as she picked up the phone

"are you okay you sound worried…. Wait what! What did I do could we talk about this…. Fine never talk to me again!" she said as she slammed the phoned down and ran into the room. The girls all exchanged worried looks and went into her room.

"Flora sweetie what's wrong?" Stella asked concern lacing her voice

"Helia broke up with me" Flora mumbled as more tears threatened to spill out

"He WHAT! How is that possible you two were the perfect couple it literally came from nowhere" Musa said

"I know I'm so confused but I'm not going to let it get me down she said suddenly standing up "I want to be alone for a little while if you don't mind" she said nicely

"Of course flora we understand completely" Layla said as they left to give the girl some privacy. Flora came out an hour later felling somewhat better

"You okay Flora?" Bloom asked

"Yes I'm fine but I wrote this song I think we should sing" Flora said as she showed them the song

"Wow this is good but are you sure about this I mean it would make your feeling pretty out there" Layla asked as she read through the lyrics

"Yes I'm 100 percent sure I want to do this song to prove I'm no letting this affect my life" Flora said firmly

"Okay well then let's work on it for tonight" Musa said

"Great I'll get started on the outfits!" Stella said in enthusiasm

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the boys….<p>

"Okay so where's the picture of her we need to know she's not hideous" Riven said bluntly

"Here's the picture guys" Timmy said ignoring the Riven's comment. They saw a girl with waist length auburn hair and violet eyes Helia looked at the picture and said one word

"Hannah?"

"Who's Hannah" Sky asked confused

"My ex-girlfriend Flora already knew about her when we were discussing our past. Great now she'll think I ditched her for my ex" Helia said mournfully

"Hey don't worry man I'm sure it'll all get better in time" Nabu said trying to comfort Helia.

"Then you obviously never seen Flora in an angry state" Helia muttered downcast "well time to suck it up and call her" he dialed her number and put it on speaker so they could all listen in

"Hey Hannah? It's Helia listen I was wondering if you wanted to watch me play with my band tonight you know old times….."

*day of competition*

Jason walks up to the microphone as a spotlight shines down on him

"Welcome one and all to the fruity music bar without further ado here is the first act of the night th e Specialist"

"Okay guys you ready" Timmy asked

"Yeah I guess let's just get this over with" Helia muttered within a very depressing mood

"Okay guys I can see Hannah so let's go out there Helia rock this song" Brandon said. They went out on stage and they started the song"

_(Without you David Guetta)_

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you_

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without... You!

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're<br>Estrange  
>Without you, without you<p>

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<p>

"Flora maybe he's singin about you" Roxy suggested

"No if he was he wouldn't of broken up with me" Flora said ending the topic  
><em><br>I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!<em>

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU

The clapping was loud as they exited the stage

"Great job Helia now go suck up to Hannah" Sky said pushing Helia towards her_  
><em>

"Next up we have with us the Rough Diamonds so give them a welcome"

Four girls walked onto stage and got ready to play

_(Turning Tables by Adele)_

_Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<em>

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<p>

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, what you think you give me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables

Under haunted skies I see you, ooh  
>Where love is lost, your ghost is found<br>I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
>As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down<p>

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<p>

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, what you think you give me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>Turning tables

"sound like she knows what you've been through Flora maybe you guys can help each other" Bloom suggested as she stared in awe at the girl pouring her heart into the song.

"Maybe…." Flora trailed off as she saw Helia walk up to a girl his _ex_ no less and hand her flowers _ so he dumped me for the safe option? Wow this is just I feel like crying_ she thought as she stared at them

_Next time I'll be braver  
>I'll be my own savior<br>When the thunder calls for me  
>Next time I'll be braver<br>I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<em>

I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, what you think you give me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables  
>Turning tables, yeah<p>

there was a short pause then thunderous clapping the girls bowed and ran off stage Musa was starting to get worried so Stella looked at her and said

"Hey relax we'll do fine. Flora wrote and amazing song and not only that but the outfits I designed" Musa relaxed slightly but still waited for the next group.

"ok now let's introduce another boy band the one and only No Vacancy" as he made his way off the stage four incredibly gorgeous boys walked up the stage with confidence and played the first notes.

_Cause the world stops__  
><em>_When I put my arms__  
><em>_Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters_

_It's like 1 for the haters,__  
><em>_2 for all of those__  
><em>_Who try to shut us down__  
><em>_They don't really know__  
><em>_There ain't nothing__  
><em>_They can do to tear us apart (no)__  
><em>_I don't care about the money__  
><em>_Don't care about the clothes__  
><em>_When we're together__  
><em>_Baby anything goes_

_We don't even need to prove__  
><em>_What we feel in our hearts (no)__  
><em>_This wall we built together__  
><em>_There ain't no way of knocking it over__  
><em>_And we'll be here forever__  
><em>_Getting closer and closer baby_

_Cause the world stops__  
><em>_When I put my arms__  
><em>_Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters_

_They can all talk__  
><em>_Say what they want__  
><em>_About us, about us (oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_Nothing even matters_

_It's like the sound goes off__  
><em>_And the people all freeze__  
><em>_They disappear__  
><em>_And it's just you and me__  
><em>_Anything you wanna do__  
><em>_Anything that you please_

_Forget about our problems__  
><em>_Forget about our past__  
><em>_I've seen the futre__  
><em>_And I know we gonna last__  
><em>_Every second I'm with you just go so fast (whoa whoa)__  
><em>_This wall we built together__  
><em>_There's ain't no way no knocking it over__  
><em>_We'll be here forever__  
><em>_That I told ya__  
><em>_That I told ya baby_

_Cause the world stops__  
><em>_When I put my arms__  
><em>_Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters_

_They can all talk__  
><em>_Say what they want__  
><em>_About us, about us (oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters (whoa)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters__  
><em>_Whoa_

_We don't even need to fight__  
><em>_Everything will be alright__  
><em>_Nothing even matters__  
><em>_But you and I_

_Cause the world stops__  
><em>_When I put my arms__  
><em>_Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (whoa)_

_They can all talk__  
><em>_Say what they want__  
><em>_(Say what they want)__  
><em>_About us, about us (oh whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_Nothing even matters__  
><em>_And nothing even matters (whoa)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters_

_Cause the world stops__  
><em>_When I put my arms__  
><em>_Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters (whoa)_

_They can all talk__  
><em>_Say what they want__  
><em>_About us, about us (oh whoa)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_Nothing even matters__  
><em>

"Wow how can we follow that" Musa said as they made their way up the stage to perform.

"You know what they say the best go last dahling" Stella said "Oh the outfit Stella said and waved her hands as they walked on stage.

"And last but certainly not least give it up for the Winx" Jason said as they walked on stage everyone gasped. Techna was wearing a long sleeved bright purple v-neck with puffed sleeves with a layered black skirt, black suede heels and a black necklace. Layla was wearing a simple forest green dress but it had a long light green jacket knee high dark grey socks, open toed suede strap ankle boots a black belt with and interesting design and a dragon broach.

Musa wore a tight bright red dress that went to above her knees and hugged all the right places with gold heels a snake wraparound bracelet and drop earrings. Bloom wore a light blue dress that went above the knees and has ruffles on the bottom, with silver strappy heels jewel earring and a matching necklace. Stella wore a dress with white ruffle on the tope but a black belt separated it from the bottom where it was coral with strappy wedge heels a light pink bow gold bangles a white flower necklace and a blazer.

But Flora looked the most stunning. She was in a white and black bandage dress with black suede pumps and a few string of pearls on her neck. It wasn't her usual style but it fit what she was going for with this song. (A/N the outfits can be viewed on my profile) As she walked up to the microphone she said

"this song is dedicated to someone who I thought was special" as the girls start the first few notes of the song.

_(Back to Black Glee Version)_

_he left no time to regret  
>kept his lips wet with his same old safe bet<br>me and my head high  
>and my tears dry, get on without my guy<br>you went back to what you knew  
>so far removed from all that we went through<br>and I tread a troubled track  
>my odds are stacked, I'll go back to black<br>_

_We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<em>

_You go back to her  
>and I go back to<br>I go back to us_

As Helia looked up at her singing he felt terrible knowing he was the inspiration for this song_  
><em>

_I love you much  
>it's not enough, you love blow and I love puff<br>and life is like a pipe  
>and I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside<br>_

_We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>you go back to her  
>and I go back to<br>we only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>you go back to her  
>and I go back to<br>_

_Black, black, black, black  
>black, black, black…<br>I go back to  
>I go back to<em>

"Hey don't worry man maybe she'll forgive you…. Eventually" Sky said trying to offer his friend some comfort even though they all knew that she was in no state to be reasoned with._  
><em>

_We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>you go back to her  
>and I go back to<br>_

_We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>you go back to her  
>and I go back to black.<em>

There was a long pause then suddenly the clapping reached a level of loudness thought impossible as the audience cheered. The girl's walked off stage and went to join their boyfriends. Flora watched from afar as Helia walked up to his ex, Hannah and handed her a bouquet of flowers. _Well he sure moves on quick_ Flora thought contemplating this until she was startled by a voice

"I'm guessing he inspired your wonderful song?"

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it :) ill update within a week maybe this weekend you never know until then R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Trouble

**Hey hey hey everyone and yes I know it's been a looooooooong time but I think it will be easier o keep up with this story now that I'm used to IB. Oh and yes I was actually inspired by Nature's Symphony by Wendbria but I've never heard of live life love or whatever the other one is**

* * *

><p>Flora turned and was met with a boy who had the most amazing pair of greenblue eyes she's ever seen. The guy standing in front of her had black hair that looked like he ran his hand through it constantly, a well-built figure, and lightly tanned skin. He looked to be about 6'1" (Imagine Tyler Hoechlin)

"My name's Dom it's nice to meet you" said the guy who had previously interrupted Flora's previous thoughts.

"My name is Flora the same goes to you too." Flora responded extending her hand to Dom. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"So you never answered my question. Is that the man who inspired that wonderful, yet sad, song you just poured your heart in to?" Hunter asked honestly curious. Flora sighed as this topic was still an open wound that hasn't even begun to heal yet.

"Yeah he completely shattered my heart out of nowhere. I thought everything was going fine then suddenly he dumps me! For his ex he said he was over to make matters worse" Flora explained to Dom.

"Well it's his loss." Dom said honestly to the jade-eyed beauty "I just got out of a breakup too and I can say from experience that it will get better. If you ever want to talk you have a friend in me."

"Thank you Dom; that's very nice of you. If you ever want to talk about it I'm all ears" Flora said to her new friend.

"Look on the bright side, at least you found a way to express your thought and vent your anger through writing. That song was amazing and it was obvious everyone loved it." Flora blushed not used to getting complements in general.

"Thank your performance was wonderful you guys were so full of life. I really loved the performance from the rough diamonds. The singer really put her all in to that song don't you think?" Flora asked Dom not noticing how stiff and rigid he suddenly became at the mention of the lead singer.

"Yea she was… wonderful" Dom said nervously "I got to go Flora if you ever want to chat or something here's my number" he said handing her a piece of paper and leaving with his band. Flora waved goodbye to him and walked up to the rough diamonds honestly interested in talking to them.

Meanwhile Helia was trying really hard to pay attention to the drivel coming out of Hannah's mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and interrupted her.

"Listen Hannah I'm sorry but I just remembered I have to be somewhere would you like to meet up with me tomorrow? We could go watch a movie or something." Helia asked her. She smiled a bright smile.

"Sure see you later Helia" she responded and gave him a kissed on the cheek before he could do anything about it and left. Helia turned around to face five furious female frowns and glares. "uhh…" he says rubbing his neck nervously"

"Save it" Layla snaps at him letting go of Nabu's hand "we don't want an explanation and we don't care." Layla and the four other girls storm away to the other side of the Fruity Music Bar. Nabu whistles lowly.

"Man do they hate you right now" Sky says "they looked ready to skin you alive and dip you in lava."

"I know" Helia groans "let's just hope this doesn't last long and we find out about the evil dad soon enough." Meanwhile, Flora approaches the lead singer of Rough Diamonds and sits next to her.

"Hey I'm Flora I loved your song it was so emotional and I think you clearly won everyone over" Flora introduced herself and stuck out her hand. The girl smiled and grabbed Flora's hand shaking it.

"Hi I'm Hazel and I think your song was good too. Was it about anyone specific?" Hazel asked in an Australian accent. Hazel is a redhead with hair in natural curly ringlets down to her collarbone, light blue eyes, and fair skin (Imagine Rachel Lefevre).

"It was about my ex-boyfriend; he's the one over there with the long blue hair" Flora says gesturing to Helia. Hazel nodded her head sympathetically.

"I know how you feel. I just got out of a relationship. It's rough at first but eventually it hurts less. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm a good listener" Rachel told Flora.

"How odd, Dom said basically the same thing" Flora pondered.

"Small world I guess" Rachel said shrugging a bit to nonchalantly. The girl's chatter was interrupted by Jason taking the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Weren't all those performances wonderful?" Jason asked the crowd who responded in thunderous cheers. "For our challenge next week I think we should do something that goes a little bit out of everyone's comfort zone. Next week I want everyone's song to have a bit a rock feel to it.

" Now don't show up with whips and leather" Jason said quickly and everyone laughed " Just a rock **feel **to it. It can be just rock if you prefer that, but try no to go crazy. Everyone have a good night" and with that Jason left the building. Rachel and Flora looked a each other dubiously.

"A rock feel?" Flora said incredulously "I don't know how that's going to work" Rachel nodded her head agreeing with Flora.

"I guess its back to the drawing board. Well see you Flora. Maybe we can hand out again later." With tat the pretty redhead left with her friends. Flora walked right past Helia and his friends to the other girls.

"Come let's go home" Flora said.

**The Next Day….**

"Does anyone know why we are here at such an ungodly hour?" Riven said as they were all sitting in Saladin's office once again.

"I'll tell you right now. Thank you for waiting so patiently" Saladin said as he came in and sat in his desk.

"Does this have to do with the mission? I thought we were doing what you asked." Nabu said curiously.

"You are but there has been a…. recent development that you may not like so much" Saladin said apprehensively. The boy raised their eyebrows wondering what could be going on.

"You see we found from an inside source that Falicie has five other partners that he is working with…." Saladin trailed off not sure how to break the news to the boys.

"And your point is?" Riven snapped wanting to get back to sleep.

"They all have daughters your age and I need the rest of you to dump your girlfriends" Saladin deadpanned. All at once there was an outbreak from the boys, besides Helia, jumped up and protested.

"Are you kidding me? I can't break up with Bloom I love her" Sky shouted

"I was going to propose" Nabu out in his two cents

"This is so stupid, why do we have to-" There protest were cut short by and long band. They turned to the source and saw Helia with his fist on the desk.

"Honestly if I had to break up with Flora for this mission then I suggest you stop complaining and do it too" Helia said in a stormy tone. The boys looked at each other and agreed that this was the right thing to do. Hey reluctantly grumbled agreement that it was the right thing to do. They left Magix, went home and went into their room got their phones out.

**With the girls**

"So how do you think we should do this song?" Musa asked the girl with a notepad in the middle of the table.

"I don't know how about we-" Flora was interrupted by the simultaneous ring of the other girl's phones. They all excused their selves for a moment. Flora waited a few seconds before she heard them all scream "WHAT?!" in an angry voice. A few second later the girls came back with upset look on their faces.

"What's wrong girls?" Flora asked concerned.

"I got dumped" they all said siumultaeously.

* * *

><p><strong>didnt expect that did you? Well I be updating tomorrow with the rest of the chapter until then R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Lying On The Cold Hard Ground

**Yo everyone here's the next chapter and by the way stop PM'ing me about how the story sounds familiar. As I said before the idea of the girl's being in a band and Helia breaking up with Flora is from Nature' Symphony by Wendbria but all the twist on the plot are simply my own ideas. anyways on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"They what?!" Flora asked shocked at the sudden occurrence. "You guys were perfectly fine yesterday. What could have brought this up?"<p>

"I don't know but does anyone else find it a bit suspicious how all our boyfriends suddenly break up with us out of the blue with no warning" Techna asked being her ever analyzing self. The girls were considering Techna's valid point when Stella interrupted.

"I don't WANT to think about coincidences I want them to suffer!" Stella huffed in anger. "Sometimes boys are just trouble." The girl's muttered their agreement while Flora's eyes lit up.

"I think I have an idea for a song guys…. But I'll need your help" Flora told the girls as they gathered over the notepad.

**The Night Of….**

The crowd was buzzing with excitement waiting for the upcoming performances. The girls were backstage and very nervous about their performance.

"This is terrible we have to go after Rough Diamonds. We're going to dull in comparison and then we'll never get the record deal!" Musa said being the one who is panicking the most. Flora put her hand on Musa's shoulder comfortingly.

"Relax sweetie I'm sure we'll do just fine; especially with the song we all wrote together." Flora said in a comforting tone. Musa visibly relaxed.

"Yea you're right Flora thanks." Musa said sending Flora a smile. Jason walked over to the mic, gaining everyone's attention and the audience silenced.

"Are you guys ready to hear some great music tonight?" Jason asked the crowd in his calm smooth voice. The crowd cheered back in response. "Well then get ready to be wowed up first is the Specialist!" The crowd cheers as the boys walk up to the stage. They all look at the able to their right to see the table full of the daughters of the five villains they are trying to take down. They look to the left to see the winx giving them death glares.

"Lets' get this over with then boys" Sky says and counts them off.

_(The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides)_

_I open my lungs dear  
>I sing this song at funerals... no rush.<br>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
>A baby boy you've held so tightly,<br>This pain it visits almost nightly  
>Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.<em>

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
>A universe so still.<br>No rust.  
>No dust will ever grow on this frame,<br>One million years, and I will say your name.  
>I love you more than I can ever scream.<p>

We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I loved you as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
>But I promised you I will see you again, again.<p>

"Flora it seems like he's singing about you. I mean the song is obviously about a breakup so it can't be about Hannah" Stella said as she nudged Flora who was giving the boys an unreadable look.

_I sit here and smile dear.  
>I smile because I think of you and I blush.<br>These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
>A fuss is made of miles and travels<br>Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
>A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.<em>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>You said you loved me as you left me.<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
>But I promised you that I will see you.<p>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regret's no longer in my head,  
>But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.<p>

I'm home again.

The crowd cheered as the boys exited the stage and went towards the table of girls. Techna noticed this and nudged the rest of the girls. They all, minus Flora who already went through this, got a look of fury in their eye and pressed their lips together. Jason walked up to the stage as the cheers died down and introduced the next group.

"I hope everyone is ready for another great performance because here is No Vacancy" Jason introduced. As he said that, the five boys walked out on stage.

_(Thanks For The Memories by Fallout Boys)_

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
>(It sent you to me without wait)<br>Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
>In case God doesn't show...<em>_  
>(Let the good times roll)<br>(Let the good times roll)_

[Verse 1]  
>And I want these words to make things right<br>But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,

_"Who does he think he is?"  
>If that's the worst you got<br>Better put your fingers back to the keys_

[Chorus]  
>One night and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<p>

_"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!__  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;__  
>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<em>_  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

[Verse 2]  
>Been looking forward to the future<br>But my eyesight is going bad  
>In this crystal ball<br>It's always cloudy except for  
>(Except for)<br>When you look into the past  
>(Look into the past)<br>One night stand...

_(One night stand, oh)_

[Chorus]  
>One night and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<p>

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"!__  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;__  
>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<em>_  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

[Interlude]  
>They say<br>I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
>In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers<br>Get me out of my mind  
>And get you out of those clothes<br>I'm a liner away  
>From getting you into the mood<br>Whoa

[Chorus]  
>One night and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<p>

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"!__  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;__  
>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<em>

[Chorus]  
>One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<p>

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"!__  
>One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)  
>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<br>_

With that the boys walked off the stage to the loud clapping of the audience.

"Well you've got to give them props; they always have a lot of confidence." Musa said begrudgingly. The Rough Diamonds walked past them sending he winx smiles as they went to the stage. Jason once again walked up to the mic.

"Here is another wonderful performance… The Rough Diamonds!"

_(Lost It All by Black Veil Brides)_

_I ruled the world.  
>With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground.<br>I laid the gods to rest.  
>I held the key to the kingdom.<br>Lions guarding castle walls.  
>Hail the king of death.<em>

Then I lost it all  
>Dead and broken.<br>My back's against the wall.  
>Cut me open.<br>I'm just trying to breathe,  
>Just trying to figure it out<br>Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.  
>I said, "Then I lost it all."<br>And who can save me now?

I stood above  
>Another war,<br>Another jewel upon the crown.  
>I was the fear of man.<br>But I was blind.  
>I couldn't see the world there right in front of me.<br>But now...I can... (Yeah)

'Cause I lost it all  
>Dead and broken.<br>My back's against the wall.  
>Cut me open.<br>I'm just trying to breathe,  
>Just trying to figure it out<br>Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.  
>I said, "Then I lost it all."<br>And who can save me now?

(Oh)

I believe that we all fall down sometimes (Oh)  
>Can't you see (can't you see) that we all fall down sometimes? (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<p>

I believe that we all fall down sometimes (Oh)  
>(Can't you see) Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? (Yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)<br>Yeah

I believe that we all fall down sometimes  
>Yeah<p>

Just like before there was a pause before there was a thunderous applause and cheering from the audience. The girls smiled and took their exit. Jason walked up on stage to get ready to introduce the winx.

"And now for your final performance of the night…. The Winx" Jason said as he gestured his hands to the band. The audience and boys gaped at the stunning outfit the girl were wearing.

Stella was wearing an orange leather jacket over a white lace bustier with gold studs on the breast; high waisted pink pasted ombre dip-dyed distressed frayed shorts and orange converse. Her hair was styled in a high ponytail

Bloom was wearing a bright blue leather jacket black lace bustier with gold jewels on the breast and down the middle with high waisted frayed dip-dyed shorts with studs on the right side and rips on the left; on her feet she wore matching bright blue vans. Her hair was styled in an intricate fishtail braid.

Musa wore a red leather jacket over a dark grey tank top that says "young, wild, and free" with light-wash ripped skinny jeans and red high tops. Her hair was in a bun with a red scarf around it.

Techna was wearing a lime green leather jacket over a black sleeveless peplum top with purple and white vertically striped jeans and studded black biker boots. Her hair was styled in a long French rope braid.

Layla was wearing a beige leather jacket over a green camouflage print zip front top bralet with black leather pants and matching beige leather combat boots. She styled her hair in a simple messy bun.

Flora was wear a hot pink leather jacket over a maroon lace cami peplum top with Black skinny jeans and floral patterned platform heeled ankle boots. Her hair was styled in beach waves.

(I Knew You Were Trouble By Taylor Swift)

**Flora: **_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

**Musa:**_ I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

**Techna**_: And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

**Flora:**_ 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**Stella:**_ No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

**Layla:**_ Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

**Bloom:**_ He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

**All:**_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**Flora: **_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

**All (Flora in parenthesis): **_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**Musa:**_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_

The crowd gave a rowdy applause as the girls exited the stage sending not to subtle glares over their shoulders to their exes. The boys slumped in their seats feeling miserable. Jason walked up to the stage and quieted the audience.

"All those performances were wonderful. For next week's performance though I want you the groups to try and sing a more happy song that's focused on love this time" and with that Jason took his exit.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the cut off but I cant write the whole story in one chapter. Anyways . .eat. enjoy your nights or whatever time it is where you live!<strong>


	4. Note (not ending story dont worry)

hey guys so yes It's been a **loong** time but honestly I've just been getting used to high school. but I'm finally used to it and now I promise I will try to update every other weekend if not every weekend. I even have the next chapter ready to go so dont worry I'm editing it right now so expect it by ten (it's seven am where I live)


	5. What?

As the girls went home the specialist were exiting when suddenly Jason suddenly called everyone back

"Wait I changed my mind!" He said as everyone looked at him with a look that clearly said 'huh?' "I want the songs next week instead of being happy love songs to be an anthem." When he got looks of confusion he elaborated "everyone has that one song that just speaks to you or is your go to breakup feel good song. Try and recreate a song like that, but it has to be a bit of a happy feel to it, I don't want the song to be a complete downer. See you next week" and with that Jason makes his exit.

"What are we going to do?" Stella moaned as the girls walked back to their house. "I could do a happy love song but how are going to make an anthem that's happy?"

"Why don't we just make a song that isn't exactly about love" Layla suggested with a glint in her eyes. The girls looked at her confused.

"Well if it isn't about love then what should it be about?" Bloom asked. Musa understood and pitched in with a smile.

"I think she means more of just a song that's more about us or just being independent but not centered around love." Musa said looking to Layla for clarification who nodded in agreement "It's a good idea plus it will make us seem more versatile." The girls understood and nodded in agreement and continued their stroll home.

Meanwhile the boys were sitting with the girl they were forced to talk with for their mission. It wasn't really pleasant for the boys as it was all just superficial talk like shopping and makeup and they weren't being included.

"So Hannah" Helia began "Would you, Angelica (next to sky), Tammy (next to Nabu), Leighanabell (next to Timmy), Dahlia (Next to Riven), and Colette (next to Brandon) like to have a movie date at your house tomorrow? We'll bring the movies and the popcorn" Hannah smiled.

"Sure no problem" Hannah said "I don't think our parents will be there though so you'll have to meet some them other time, they're on vacation doing who knows what." The boys nodded and exchanged glances as they got up to walk the girls home.

The next day Flora is woken by a text '_who's texting me so early' _She though as she reached for her phone. It was a text from Dom, _hey want to meet up in the park today around 12 I need some advice _she was confused about what she could help him with but texted yes. She looked at her clock and saw that it was ten already. Her eye widened.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be late" she shouted as she sprinted to the bathroom. As she slammed the door and jumped into the shower she accidentally woke everyone else up.

"What in the world Is going on here?" Stella asked groggily as she picked up Flora's phone that in her haste she dropped. She read the text and smiled "seems like our little flora is going on a date" She shouted in excitement. The others girls smiled at the thought and rushed to pick out her clothes for her. Flora exited the bathroom drying her hair and was greeted by five smiles and clothes being shove in her face

"Here it's kind of cold outside so wear this" Stella said as gave flora her clothes. Flora was wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a tight gray knit sweater that went off both her shoulders, black flats, and the sapphire necklace that Helia gave her (she never takes it off). She put her hair in a messy bun and did her normal makeup.

"Thanks guys it looks perfect as always" Flora said as she rushed out of the house.

"Have fun on your date!" the girls called out to Flora with smiles on their faces. _They think it's a date! That explains a lot _Flora thought as she continued to walk to the park. As she got there, she saw Dom sitting on a bench looking rather crestfallen. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder to get is attention, he looked up and tried to smile but it failed and turned into a sort of grimace.

'What's wrong Dom?" Flora asked "you said you needed my advice on something?"

"Yea…." Dom trailed off "you see my girlfriend and I broke up over something really stupid and I tried to apologize and take her back but she won't' listen to me and I need advice on what to do to win her back. You know her so maybe you can help." He finished.

"I know her?" Flora asked surprised "who is she?" Dom looked up at her nervously not sure how to say it. He sucked in a deep breath. "It's Rachel" he told her. Flora was shocked.

"What did you do?" She asked gently "she seems pretty heartbroken to be honest. I don't if it's going to be easy to get her back to be honest"

"Is there anything you can think of?" Dom asked desperately "I really want to win her back. I still love her" Flora looked at his heartbroken face and thought _maybe I can get the girls to help me out with this as well _

"Well do you know anything about what she likes, her interests, things that she's a sucker for?" Flora asked trying to think of an idea.

"She loves big romantic gestures" Dom threw out. Flora smiled as an idea came to her head.

"You could write a song for her! Then sing it to her at the competition this Friday." Flora told him "Don't make it to over the top though just make it something to show that you still like her and that you're not over her like she probably thinks." Dom smiled and gave Flora a hug

At that moment Helia was walking by and heard Flora's voice. He went towards the sound and saw Flora hugging Dom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the abrupt ending but I don't want to put everything in one chapter I might update later today it depends on if I finish my AP sats homework later!<strong>


End file.
